Nargacuga
(2009) |firstJP = (2008) |last = (2010) |generation = 2 }} Nargacuga is the main, and flagship, monster of Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. It looks vaguely similar to the Tigrex, (the flagship monster of Monster Hunter Freedom 2), but fights in a significantly different way. Also infamously known for its bladed wings and tail slams. 400px|link= It has black scales, black fur and nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look and style of a predatory black panther. Its dark, feral appearance suggests that it may mainly be a nocturnal predator. This wyvern has been sighted within the Great Forest at both night and daytime, the Jungle, and also the Old Swamp. When it's in rage mode its eyes glow bright red and leave a trail of reddish lines when Nargacuga moves. Also, its tail erects large spikes which can be flung and linked up with its attacks for devastating hits. Their vertebrae and tail muscles are extremely flexible, making the tail of Nargacuga also prehensile. Its tail is also its most powerful weapon. The scales at the end of the tail can also be shaken to produce rattling sounds similar to a rattle snake's. Like Yian Kut-Ku, they are surprised by the shock of sound (Sonic Bombs, Barrel Bombs, etc.) which will make them enter rage mode as soon as they recover. Like the Tigrex, Narga's face can be broken, as can its wings can be cut. If Narga's tail has been damaged enough, it can be cut off, but only during a state of Rage. It is also immune to Pitfall Traps unless it is in Rage Mode or put to sleep. In-Game Description }} Notes *If the tail spikes are thrown off and come into contact with a Barrel Bomb, it will set it off. *When Nargacuga is very close to death in the Great Forest, it will rest in the trees in Area 5. It will wake up and come down to the ground once the hunter gets close to it. The same goes for Area 9 of the Flooded Forest. *Whilst in the Great Forest, Nargacuga follows a constant cycle when moving between areas, 5-4-2-7, and unless almost dead, will continue to follow this pattern. *Pitfall traps work only when Nargacuga is in Rage mode. They work for a greater length of time if it reverts to normal while trapped. Changes in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Nargacuga makes a comeback and gains a new attack in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, a new green Subspecies is introduced. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, the Narga will often slip after it pounces from its Prowler Stance when low on stamina and its wings are broken. To regain that stamina, Nargacuga feeds on Kelbi. *Pitfall Traps now only last long for one use on Narga in MHP3rd. Subsequent pitfalls will only have regular pitfall durations. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, breaking one of its wings will always cause it to fall to its side and leaving it open for attacks. Break its other wing for it to fall over again. This also applies to its subspecies. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Nargacuga is most vulnerable to Thunder, as opposed to Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, in which it was weakest to Fire. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Nargacuga does not need to be in Rage Mode before its tail can be severed. Breakable Parts MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Nargacuga P3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal Mode||True Template:Nargacuga P3rd Analysis (Rage)|Enraged Images 20101229050307.png|Dead Narga (HunterSiebe) NargaTailSpin.gif|Narga's new move in MHP3rd (Click to play) =Polls= Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Pseudowyverns Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd